Vindicated
by Lady Pirate 18
Summary: As Mithos sits on Derris-Kharlan, he reflects on his sister and his former friends.


_The humans..._

_The elves..._

_Both must die..._

He sat by himself, engulfed in darkness. He sat staring at his creation. The two planets: Slyvarant and Tethe'alla. Derris-Kharlan had a magnificent view of the two opposing worlds. He had split the worlds to save them. To save the people who hated him and his kind. But...he had done it for Martel, his sister. She had wanted to save the people who had persecuted them. She was so loving, so perfect...

He missed her more than anything. She had been killed, murdered by a worthless human. For 4,000 years he had tried to find a way to bring her back, and now he finally could. The young Chosen girl would be the perfect body for his sister. Mithos couldn't contain his excitement. Soon Martel would return, and they would live happily on Derris-Kharlan; just him and his sister.

**_Hope, dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye  
Roped me in so mesmorizing  
And so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am...  
  
_**Kratos had betrayed him. His long time companion, who had seen Martel's gruesome death, had left his side. Not only that but Kratos had accused him of being insane. Saying that Martel was dead, that there was no way to bring her back. How very wrong he was. Martel was alive. What does he know, the stupid human.

_Martel will be revived. I will show them all. _

**_Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_**In his mind, he could see her perfectly. She was so beautiful. Her tall, slender body, her long, flowing hair. A flash caught his attention. The ring...

Mithos opened his eyes in frustration._ Yuan...Tried to steal Martel away from me. Her own brother, who needed her more than anything else. _

Mithos knew that Yuan still wore his ring, even after Martel's death. The ring that had signified their engagement. Mithos sneered. _She never loved you, Yuan. She only loved me. How could she love someone who would believe she was long since dead? How could she love someone who was willing to give up the search for her? She couldn't. _

_Yuan didn't love you, or he wouldn't have betrayed me, too. Everyone has betrayed me. Even my friends. Everyone except you, Martel..._

_**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated  
So motivated, I am certain now  
That I am.**_

Both Yuan and Kratos were present at Martel's death. They had protected her as best as they could. They had both killed the human instantly. The idiot was dead within seconds. Mithos felt his eyes grow misty as he remembered that day vividly. The human had killed Martel because of her blood.

_Why do they all hate us? Elves and human...neither wants us. What were we supposed to do? Where were we to go? _

Wiping away his tears, Mithos narrowed his eyes. Soon all of them would pay. He would make them all lifeless beings, therefore ending discrimination. And then he and Martel would live alone on Derris-Kharlan. They needed no one else. Just each other.

**_Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_** _Humans...elves...lifeless beings..._ The thoughts began to swirl in Mithos' head. He grinned. _Martel....happy...Derris-Kharlan...home...Kratos...Yuan...dead...._

_**So let me slip away, so let me slip away  
So let me slip away, so let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away, so let me slip away  
So let me slip away, so let me slip away  
  
**She always believed in me. She was always there for me. _

_**Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
**She is waiting for me to bring her back. I will bring her back. I will not fail you, sister..._

_**Like hope, dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption**_

_...My dear Martel_

I don't own Mithos, Martel, Yuan, Kratos, or any other Tales of Symphonia reference.

Nor do I own the song 'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessionals. Great song though!

I was just wondering if anyone else noticed that ToS could stand for Tales of Symphonia or Tower of Salvation. Did they plan that?? Or is it a coincidence?? I'm not sure. It's probably not important though.


End file.
